When The Day Met The Night
by Here-Be-Femslash
Summary: A young Quinn and Rachel meet in a ballet class. Written for the Faberry Week prompt Kid!Faberry.


**This was written for the second Faberry Week prompt: Kid!Faberry. I'm more than a little late but, meh. I must apologize for not writing Quinn as Lucy but I couldn't resist writing a grumpy younger Quinn. Another apology goes to anyone who knows anything about ballet, because I probably butchered that a little. The title is from Panic! At The Disco's song by the same name. My beta is still out of commission so this may have a few errors. Also, I don't own Glee.**

* * *

When The Day Met The Night

Quinn Fabray was glowering with all her might as her mother ushered her into the classroom. She hated ballet, but her mother insisted that she at least try, so here she is. The eight year old sighs as she shifts around, uncomfortable under the gaze of all the parents and other girls. She vaguely hears her mother introducing her to the teacher, but she tunes them out, scanning the room in hope of seeing someone she knows. But there's only one girl Quinn recognizes, Rachel ... Berry? Was that her name? Quinn isn't sure she cares, she's never spoken to her. She sighs again, resigning herself to boredom. Judy's hand lands on Quinn's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Quinn honey, you should go join the other girls, class is about to start," Judy say, with an excited smile, she's so sure that Quinn is going to be great. Quinn half smiles before turning and walking over to the other girls. She smiles awkwardly at them before taking her place at the end of the line they have formed, next to Rachel. They begin stretching soon after and Quinn discovers that her balance is terrible, she nearly falls over while stretching. This is going to suck. When they move on to the actual lesson it is quite obvious that Quinn is not cut out for this. All the other girls are outshining her easily, especially Rachel, who seems to be years ahead of everyone else. She can see her mother hiding her face in her hands at the edge of her room. Quinn grimaces as she feels her ankle wobble. Her ankle gives a moment later and she sees the floor rush toward her as she falls, narrowly missing taking Rachel with her. She doesn't manage to put her hands out to stop the fall and ends up smacking her cheek on the ground. Someone helps her up and much to her surprise it turns out to be Rachel. Before she can thank her Quinn is quickly swamped by her mother and the teacher, both trying to make sure she's okay. They fuss over her for a moment but Quinn brushes them off and returns to her spot. The class attempts the movement a few more times before the teacher announces that they should take a break. Quinn sighs in relief before tapping Rachel on the shoulder. The brunette turns around with a questioning expression.

"Sorry, I uh ... I just wanted to thank you, for helping me earlier," Quinn says awkwardly, she's really out of her element today. Rachel smiles brightly.

"It's not a problem. I'm Rachel Berry," She states, holding out her hand for Quinn to shake. Quinn shoots Rachel a look that's halfway between amused and bewildered before shaking the girl's hand.

"I'm Quinn Fabray," Quinn says with a smile that's only partially forced.

"I know. I make a point of knowing all my school-mate's names," Rachel replies brightly. Quinn's eyebrows shoot up.

"Oh ..." She mumbles, her awkwardness returning. There is silence for a moment or two until Rachel speaks again.

"You are quite a talented dancer, albeit a little un-experienced," Quinn smiles her first honest smile of the day at Rachel's words and Rachel returns the smile easily.

"You really think so?" Quinn asks, a little too eagerly.

"Yes I do, nowhere near my skill level of course, but with practice you could be very good," Rachel replies, her bright smile still in place. Quinn grins happily at the praise. The conversation flows easily between the two after that and they end up sitting together during the break, Rachel having dragged Quinn over to meet her fathers. And when class resumes Quinn is a little less upset about being forced to do ballet than she was before. Rachel does her best to help Quinn through the motions and the blonde finds that it is a lot easier with a little help. Quinn is smiling happily as she walks out of the classroom that afternoon.

"You don't have to go back if you don't want to Quinnie," Judy says, a little apprehensively. Quinn considers this for a moment, she wouldn't have to give up her free time to embarrass herself. But then she thinks of Rachel and smiles to herself before turning to her mother.

"You know what mom? I think I'm going to keep trying,"


End file.
